Operation: Crustacean
The was the second ever operation party themed around the Elite Penguin Force (EPF) in Club Penguin Online, which began on July 26, 2019 and ended on August 12, 2019. Storyline After the Color Vote 2019, a strange UFO was sighted to have been abducting penguins and giving them Tinfoil Hats. Around this time Klutzy, the friend and partner of Club Penguin Online's villainous polar bear, Herbert, went missing. The Director sent out the agents to help him track down his friend. With the help of Jet Pack Guy the player boarded the UFO and spotted Klutzy hanging out with the Alien Puffles. Herbert double-crossed the EPF, stole the spaceship's main source of power and fled. The EPF agents had to restore power to the ship before it crashed into the island. Items Free Items Puffles Stamps Trivia *It is the second EPF operation in Club Penguin Online. **It is also the first operation in July. *This party combined two of Club Penguin's parties into one, the Future Party and Operation: Crustacean. *The Alien Puffles made a return after last being available during the Puffle Party 2019. *It is the first party where penguins go to space. *It is the second party where penguins travel through time, due to the portal in Snow Forts. **This is also the first party not to use the Time Trekker 3000 to travel to a specific time period, yet the Time Trekker is being used as a power source for the portal. *It is the third type of party to focus on a specific period in time, the first being the Medieval Parties and the second being the Prehistoric Party. *Not all of the text seen in the future Club Penguin Online are readable, as various rooms showed text in an unrecognizable language. This is probably an alien language invented in the distant future. *Every 5 minutes, a Space Squid DJ's at the Dance Dome. *Penguins were able to throw blobs of paint at the Dock instead of snowballs. Party Interface Operation Crustacean interface icon.png|Interface icon Crustacean Interface Page 1.png|Page 1 Crustacean Interface Page 2.png|Page 2 Crustacean Interface Page 3.png|Page 3 Gallery Rooms Operation Crustacean Dock 2.png|Dock Future Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Party Rooms Space Operation Crustacean Area 501 2.png|Area 501 Operation Crustacean UFO Hub.png|UFO Hub Operation Crustacean UFO Hub alert.png|UFO Hub while under red alert Operation Crustacean Engine Room.png|Engine Room Operation Crustacean Back-up Power.png|Back-up Power Room Operation Crustacean Emergency Thrusters.png|Emergency Thrusters Room Operation Crustacean Gamma Shields sub.png|Gamma Shields Room Entry Operation Crustacean Gamma Shields.png|Gamma Shields Room Operation Crustacean Gyro Stabilizer sub.png|Gyro Stabilizer Room Entry Operation Crustacean Gyro Stabilizer.png|Gyro Stabilizer Room UFO.png|UFO Observatory Future Future Party Blast Off Bistro.png|Blast Off Bistro Future Party Dance Dome.png|Dance Dome Future Party Future Beach.png|Future Beach Future Party Future Snow Forts.png|Future Snow Forts Future Party Future Town.png|Future Town Center Future Party Interstellar Zoo.png|Interstellar Zoo Future Party Robo Shop.png|Robo Shop Future Party Space Academy.png|Space Academy Dialogue OCDialogue1.png|Jet Pack Guy informing the agent that Klutzy is missing upon logging in OCDialogue2.png|Herbert complaining OCDialogue3.png|Jet Pack Guy notifying the agent of The Director's request to escort Herbert onto the UFO OCDialogue4.png|Herbert reunited with Klutzy OCDialogue5.png|Herbert taking the UFO's power source OCDialogue6.png|Herbert taunting the agent before exiting through the escape pod OCDialogue7.png|Jet Pack Guy instructing the agent on how to save the UFO OCDialogue8.png|Jet Pack Guy prompting the agent to adopt an Alien Puffle OCDialogue9.png|Awards for restoring the back-up power OCDialogue10.png|Awards for restoring the emergency thrusters OCDialogue11.png|Awards for restoring the gamma shields OCDialogue12.png|Awards for restoring the gyro stabilizer (bugged) OCDialogue13.png|The Director congratulating the agent Other EAa85p2X4AEd-Sg.jpg|Promotional image as seen on Twitter OPCrustaceanDiscordBanner.jpg|Discord server banner during the party Emoticons Operation Puffle Emoticons Spy.png|EPF Agent emoticon Operation Puffle Emoticons EPF.png|EPF Logo emoticon Operation Crustacean UFO emoticon.gif|UFO emoticon Blog *Operation: Crustacean on NOW! + Day 1 Walkthrough *Operation: Crustacean Day 2 Walkthrough *Operation: Crustacean Day 3 Walkthrough *Operation: Crustacean Day 4 Walkthrough